Revenge
by sailorpluto16
Summary: Someone wants revenge on Ellie and Joel for what happened to David and his colony. Ellie and Maria go to a nearby town to look for supplies and are ambushed. And not just by Infected. Contains naughty language and rape. Read at you own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! My first FanFic of 2016. Warning contains foul language and rape. Also underage drinking. Enjoy!

Joel sighed as he and Tommy enjoyed a nice bottle of whiskey they had found on their last hunt. "Ya know it seems strange how just a year ago that Tess was offering me a drink just like this one and I refused her. Man if I knew back then what would happen later that day I defiantly would've taken the fucking drink." Joel downed the rest of the liquid in his glass. Tommy smiled at his brother. Talking about Tess always got Joel upset. The younger brother didn't know the exact details of her death but he knew that she had gotten bit and Joel refused to say anymore on it. "Jeez are you two getting drunk again? Don't you have any other way of bonding?" Maria asked as she poured herself a small glass of the amber liquid. Joel smirked and refilled his glass. "Trust me Maria there are a lot of different ways me and Tommy could be bonding but were way too tired to be doing any of it. Like hunting down infected or building the smoke house but the smoke house we plan on doing tomorrow right little brother?" Joel questioned the man sitting next to him.

The blonde looked to her husband for an answer and he only nodded. The smoke house had been Joel's idea on how to preserve meats for winter and to make them taste good in the process. Right now most meats were preserved in salt and snow when they had it. "Just don't get too drunk tonight Honey or I won't be wearing that special gift you found for me." Maria lightly threatened and sat on Tommy's lap. Sipping his drink Tommy chuckled and held the blonde woman close. "Don't worry baby I don't plan on it. Hey Joel don't drink the whole bottle tonight." Tommy laughed while finishing his drink. The Fifty year old man glared at his forty-five year old brother then chuckled. "I make no such promises Tommy it's been much too long since I had a drink this good. Besides Ellie isn't gonna be home tonight she's spending the night at Jenny's." Joel said as he took a large swing from his glass. Maria glanced at Tommy then sipped her drink. "God how do you drink this so easily it burns." The blonde coughed violently.

Tommy chuckled and rubbed her back. "You get used to it Darling. Me and the old man are used to it from Texas. The whiskey is always strong." The man tried to reassure his wife. Joel watched them for a few minutes than looked away. He missed his Ex-Wife Mary-Anne. That dumb whore left when Sarah was only three. She left because she couldn't hack it as a mother. That left Joel to raise Sarah on his own. He had Tommy helping him otherwise he might not have been able to raise his baby girl. "Oh would you two just get a room already." The older man couldn't help but saying. Tommy noticed a slight edge to his brothers' voice. "Come on Maria lets go home. I wanna see you in that special number I got ya. I'll see ya early in the morning Joel have fun with the Whiskey." Tommy said as he picked up his wife and carried her out of the house.

Ellie entered the room minutes after they left. "God what is that smell?" The teen asked. Joel glanced at his adopted daughter. A month after they joined Tommy's group Joel officially adopted Ellie. "It's called Whiskey and why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Jenny tonight?" Joel asked. The redhead teen sat down in the seat Tommy was using before and answered the man's question. "I was but her parents kicked me out. They've been fighting and they thought it wasn't it a good idea that I be over incase things got physical. Which it has happened before." Joel nodded and finished his drink. The pair had been there only six months and it was now Fall. The town had been made aware of Ellie's immunity and the reaction was what Maria expected. Most of them accepted it but there had been a few skeptics at first but soon they came around.

"So since you can't stay with Jenny do you have any other plans for tonight?" The Fifty year old asked as he refilled his glass. The Fourteen year old undid her ponytail and leaned back. "Nah I figured I'd just hang around with you." Ellie said getting comfy. Joel nodded and sipped his drink. Only Tommy knew that the next day was Joel's birthday. Joel already told his brother that he wanted nothing for his birthday. No celebrations, no wishing him a Happy Birthday and not to tell anyone else when his birthday was. Especially Ellie. "Well I plan on getting drunk tonight so I probably ain't the best person to be around right now." Joel warned her. She just smiled and got even more comfy in her chair. The older man could tell she wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. "Mind if I join you then?" Ellie asked picking up Tommy's empty glass then reached for the bottle. Joel pulled the bottle out of her reach. "Not under my watch. This stuff is too strong for a beginner like you." Joel answered refilling his glass. Ellie glared at him and snatched the bottle. The redhead poured herself a small portion then gave the bottle back.

"I've drunken beer before ya know." Ellie stated talking a sip. The alcohol burned in her throat and she went into a violent coughing fit. Joel stood up and patted her back till it passed. "Hey I warned you. Whiskey is very strong stuff." He rubbed her back. Ellie nodded and poured herself a full glass. The dark haired man looked at her in shock. "It burned like fucking Hell but it tasted good and seriously what's wrong with me having a glass or two?" The redhead asked as she took a small sip. Joel smiled and sipped his own drink. He didn't really see the problem since she would be staying home with him and he could drink quite a bit before he showed signs of actually being drunk. The pair spent the next hour drinking. The bottle was finished and Ellie was giggling like crazy. "Joel am I full on drunk?" Hiccupped the redhead teen. "No baby girl you're just tipsy if you were drunk you'd be acting much different." The older man answered.

Ellie got up and sat on his lap. The redheaded teen snuggled against the older man. "Joel you were the only one never to abandon me. Sure you tired last Fall but you stuck with me anyway. You're fucking better than Marlene." Ellie said resting her head against his chest. Joel smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll never leave you baby girl. Not as long as I'm alive." The dark brunette said. And meant every single fucking word. Ellie looked up at him and she could tell by the moisture threatening to fall from the corner of his eye that he was very serious.

Soon the girl had fallen asleep and Joel was carrying her up to their bed. They shared out of habit of always sleeping next to each other. Plus it kept Ellie's nightmares from bothering her. It hasn't even been a full year since the incident with David and his group. The event had been so traumatic for the young teen that it left her with deep emotional scars. Joel put her down and tucked her in. "I'll be right back baby girl I just wanna change into my sweats." The man left and went into the adjoining bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and Ellie was gone. Joel panicked. He had to find Ellie. Just as he opened the bedroom door he saw Ellie coming out of her room. "Jesus Joel you fucking scared the shit out of me. I just went to change out of my clothes." Ellie said. She was wearing a pair of shorts and one of Joel's flannel shirts. Joel sighed and pulled the girl into his arms. "Then why didn't you say something? I was worried that something had happened to you." The much older man expressed. It wasn't easy for a man like him to say something like that.

The redhead chuckled and patted his arm then headed back into their room. Ellie had her own room but she never really used it. She only used it when she was mad at Joel. This was very rare that she was pissed at him. Joel followed her and tossed off his flannel shirt and put on a short sleeve shirt instead. Ellie's eyes wandered to the scar on the man's lower abdominal area. "I seriously thought I was gonna lose you when that happened. It was so bad and you lost so much blood. If I hadn't gotten the antibiotics you might've died from infection." Ellie said. She had told Joel how she had gotten the medicine and how she had met David. Joel was very impressed that she had taken down a deer in only two shots with a bow and arrow. He was also grateful that she had saved his life. If it wasn't for her brave heroics then he was not be here right now. Joel owed his life to Ellie. The pair lay down on the bed and cuddled close under the blanket. It was mid-November and it was turning very cold out. Last Fall had been horrible with not finding the Fireflies at the College but what made it worse was that Joel had gotten a near fatal injury. The duo fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing. It was a comforting sound to both of them.

The next morning Maria came over to get Ellie. They two of them were heading to a nearby small town to look for supplies like ammo, medicine and anything useful that they can use. It wasn't often that Maria went hunting but when she did she only went with a select few. Mostly she went with Tommy but she enjoyed the alone time with Ellie and she trusted Joel enough that she went with him once. "Are you sure you ladies don't want me and Joel to come with you?" Tommy asked for the millionth time. He had a bad feeling about them going alone. Something just didn't feel right sending them off. Joel had the same feeling but had chosen not to speak up about it. "Tommy if you ask again you'll be sleeping outside tonight." Maria never made idle threats. Ellie loaded her pistol and her hunting rifle. She also grabbed her bow and arrow set. "Ellie you be careful out there." Joel said as he patted Ellie on the shoulder. "Don't worry Joel we'll be fine and back in a few days." Ellie promised hugging Joel.

The older blonde smiled at them and hugged her husband. "We'll return in two days. You and Joel are in charge." Kissing Tommy on the cheek Maria left with Ellie in tow. Joel looked at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry little brother. There two of the toughest females I know. Tess was the other one. Now let's go build that smoke house while we still have some day light." The older brother suggested. Even though it was only eight in the morning they had had a limited number of hours before it got dark. Tommy nodded and they headed off for the town square to get the materials needed for building the smoke house.

Several miles away in Morgan, Wyoming. Damien was loading his weapon. "Has she been spotted?" He asked. The woman next to him looked up from her nails. She was a middle aged woman in her late fifties. "Yes darling she was with an older lady. A blonde I think. You should head out soon if you wanna catch them." Marla answered. Damien grabbed his machete and his guns. Nodding he left the room and gathered a group of ten men. The group left and headed west towards Jackson. Marla watched from the doorway praying for her lovers' safe return.

Back in the woods surrounding Jackson Ellie and Maria had just made it to the top of a large hillside. "That's one steep hill. Wasn't there a path around it?" Ellie asked panting. Maria adjusted her gun on her shoulder and answered. "I think so but it would take an extra day just to go around and find it. Let's catch our breath for a minute then we'll be on our way." The redhead nodded as she sat on a rock. She could understand where Maria was coming from about saving time. They had a deadline of when they would return. They caught their breathe quickly. "Alright I'm ready." Ellie said gathering her weapons. The pair set out. After an hour they saw a small pack of rabbits. Ellie drew her bow and kneeled on one knee. Drawing back the arrow she let it fly and it hit the largest one in the bunch. "Nice shot that should be a nice meal as we walk. I'll start a fire so we can cook it." Maria said had she gathered some branches. Ellie went over and collected her kill and her arrow.

As the teenager was making her way back to her friend she had the strangest sensation that she was being watched and not by Infected. "Hey Maria do you think that Joel or Tommy followed us?" Ellie asked pulling her switchblade out. She had skinned rabbits before and she knew what she was doing. The older blonde looked at her then went back to making a fire. "No they wouldn't go that far. Tommy and Joel have the camp to run. They wouldn't abandon their responsibilities just to come follow us because their worried." Maria answered. Ellie nodded and started cutting the rabbit to roast over the fire. Spearing the meat on sticks and putting them over the fire. All that was left to do was wait for it to cook. Ellie looked around. She still had a feeling she was being watched. Maria sighed and turned the meat. "Ellie no one is watching us. It's just us out here I promise." Ellie wasn't convinced but she let it go.

Elton cursed himself under his breath. He almost got spotted by the brat. "Damien how much longer till you get here man? The brat is getting suspicious that she's being watched." He said over the radio. There was a lot of static over the radio but it sounded like Damien said he his ETA would be over two hours. Elton nearly started screaming till he remembered his mission was to track the girl and her guardian.

Maria took the meat off the fire and put some of it into clothe bags that she bought to carry it in. One bag was for Ellie and the other for herself. "Alright let's head out we can eat while we walk." The blonde said as she spread dirt to put out the fire. Ellie nodded and got up. The pair left with Elton following fifteen feet behind them. His job was to follow them and report back to Damien. If he was going to kidnap Ellie then he needed to know her whereabouts. "Damien their heading for that town where you set the Clicker hoard trap. What should I do about this?" The stalker whispered into his radio. Damien pondered this for a few moments then responded. "Let them get in but do not let Clickers bite the kid. She's useless to me if she gets infected. The blonde could get ripped apart for all I care about." Damien needed Ellie to get revenge for his brother David. He promised that he'd avenge his older brothers' senseless murder and the murder of his brothers' whole colony.

Upon reaching the town it was nearly dark. Ellie and Maria could hear Clickers. It sounded like a group of thirty or so. "Jeez I hate Clickers. They are such a pain in the ass. Let's set up camp in one of the houses. Maybe by some miracle we can avoid the fucking things." Ellie whispered to Maria. Maria peaked around the wall of a building and she could see about ten Clickers. Pulling out her shotgun she whispered to Ellie. "Maybe we can sneak past them. Be very careful Ellie." Crouching down the pair slowly snuck past the Clickers. They made it to a small house but inside there was five or six Clickers. It would be easy to sneak kill them but it might alert the Infected outside. Maria looked at Ellie and back outside. It was a tough decision. Outside a bottle could be heard smashing and all the Clickers in the house screeched and ran past them to get to the sound. Ellie quickly crafted a Molotov and threw it at the hoard of Infected. Most of them caught ablaze.

There was a slight explosion near the house. It had come from a Bloater. Maria lifted her shotgun and open fired on the larger Infected. The redhead teen crafted another Molotov and tossed it at the Bloater. The thing ignited in a burst of flames. Clickers came running from every direction. Maria and Ellie took out a majority of them but a few had their head explode randomly. It seemed more like someone was snipping them. Putting one more bullet in the Bloaters stomach it fell to the ground in a smoking pile of rotten flesh. Elton smiled from his spot on the roof with his snipper rifle. Ellie could see him and she had a feeling that she seen him before. The dirty blonde haired man jumped down and made his way over to them. "Are both of you alright?" Elton asked putting the rifle on his shoulder. Maria looked to Ellie who nodded. "Yes we're both fine. Thank you for the help. I'm Maria this is Ellie." Maria answered. Elton offered his hand to both of them and Maria shook it. Ellie hesitated before shaking his hand as well. "I'm Elton. I have a strong hold further in town if you'd like to join me. More Infected will be arriving soon. It's best if we're not caught outside." The man suggested. There was something about Elton that Ellie just couldn't put her finger on. Something was off about this guy.

"We'd love to. We've been walking all day. Lead the way." Maria said. The trio headed for the center of town. "So do you live here all by yourself?" Ellie asked picking up a brick. She put it in the side pocket of her backpack. Elton noticed it out of the corner of his eye. He had to play it cool for now. It would end badly if he gave himself away. "No I live with a few others but right now they're out hunting and should be back in another hour or two." Elton answered. Maria looked around. The town was very creepy and looked like something right out of a horror movie. It unsettled her and she hated that feeling. "So where are you two lovely ladies from?" Elton asked. He pushed open a metal door and held it for them. Maria and Ellie squeezed in and the twenty-something pushed the door back closed. "We're from Jackson. We left to hunt for supplies and don't get any funny ideas buster I'm married." Maria answered sitting at the only table in the room.

Elton chuckled and said. "Don't worry. I prefer men anyway. So I won't be making any advances on you." Ellie looked around the small house. It was cozy for its location. "Hey do you have a bathroom?" Ellie asked. The dirty blonde pointed down the hall. The redhead nodded and headed for the restroom. Maria pulled out her guns and reloaded them. It never hurt to be prepared. Elton pulled out his radio and called Damien. "Hey man are you on the way back yet? I helped two lovely ladies and we're waiting in the hide out." Damien smirked and turned to his men. "Elton is a smart son of a bitch. He lured them into a false sense of security." The other man chuckled and killed more Infected. Elton's voice came over the radio again. "Damien you copy man?" The man sounded concerned. "I'm here man. We should arrive in an hour as soon as we kill these fucking runners." Damien said into the radio.

Maria listened closely to the conversation. It seemed almost strange that they had a radio to communicate back and forth. They looked Military issue as well. Ellie came back from the bathroom. She had not heard the conversation Elton had with Damien. "The rest of my group should be along soon. Their all good shots and can pick through a hoard of Runners easily." Elton said as he opened a can of chili and turned on the hot plate. He poured the food into the pot and stirred it. Maria had a feeling that Elton was not in charge. "So who's the leader you or this Damien guy?" Maria asked. Elton looked over at the older woman. He smiled sweetly and answered. "Damien but when he's not around I take over." Going over to the cabinet he got three bowls and three spoons.

Back in Jackson Joel pulled Tommy to his feet. "Man little brother you haven't changed at all. You're still the same klutz as when we were kids." Joel joked. Tommy glared at the older man in front of him. Tommy had been working on the roof of the smoke house and fell off while trying to grab the box of nails before they hit the ground. The younger man dusted off his pants and said. "Well you're the same dick you always were." Smirking the brother shoved each other playfully. Both of them still had a bad feeling about Ellie and Maria. But it only got worse as the day dragged on. Mike walked over and grabbed Joel's shoulder. "Hey Joel can you come help me fix a hole in the fence?" He asked. The fifty year old nodded and followed Mike towards the fence. The hole was big enough for a Runner to crawl through if noticed. Joel welded another piece of chain-link to the fence. Tommy watched but something in his gut told him that Maria was in danger. He loved that woman and didn't want anything to happen to her. He knew it was the exact opposite of what Maria would want him to do but he had to go find his wife.

Damien entered the town and smiled. "Ah finally that brat is just within my grasp. David I'll make sure you didn't die for nothing. Same for you James." The group moved further into town. A clicker came out and ran at Damien. The older man lifted his rifle and blew it's brains all over the place. Ellie and Maria looked up at the sound of a gunshot. Elton chuckled and said. "Ah we must've missed a Clicker and by the sounds of it Damien just killed it." Ellie laid back down then she noticed a photo. Picking it up she gasp in horror. It was of David, Damien James and Elton. Damien and David are a set of twins while James and Elton were also a set of twins. She knew there was something about Elton she didn't like about Elton. She remembers James and that she slammed the butcher knife into the side of his face killing him. Maria looked over to Ellie and noticed that she was pale. "Ellie what's wrong?" The older blonde asked the teenage girl. Elton pulled open the large metal door and Damien entered. "Maria he's David's twin. Get down!" Ellie yelled as Elton shot Maria in the side.

Damien kicked Ellie in the stomach as she reached for her weapons. "Don't even think about it you fucking brat. Oh this must be the blonde. I need you to relay a message to that fucking jackass Joel. If he wants Ellie back he'll have to come find her. Let's go boys." Damien said as he grabbed Ellie and hit her on the back of the head knocking her unconscious. Maria grabbed her pistol. Elton stepped on her hand and took the gun. "I don't think so bitch. Good luck making it back to Jackson without attracting Infected or bleeding to death." The group stole all of Maria and Ellie's guns, ammo and any other supplies they had. Maria glared at Elton and pulled him down. She crawled on top of him and started beating him. She got a few good hits in before she was pulled off. "Ya know what boys why don't you have a little fun with her before we leave." Damien suggested as he pulled Elton to his feet. The men nodded and dragged Maria off to a back bedroom.

Maria screamed as they tore off her clothes. One of them pushed themselves into her vagina while another pushed into her ass. A third forced his prick into her mouth. They were all grabbing at her breasts and forcing her hands onto their crotches. Maria cried as they violated her. They all took turns throughout the night raping her. By morning the older woman was a crying and bloody mess. Her gunshot would had stopped bleeding but it still hurt like Hell. At first light the group set out with an unconscious Ellie in tow. Tommy arrived in town only moments after. He saw the group leaving but he never saw the leader or Ellie. "Crap Hunters I hope Maria and Ellie are alright." The brunette whispered as he snuck deeper into the town. Maria was crawling out of the house they left her in. She had found some clothes in the dressers so she was able to at least cover her body. "Ellie I have to get back and get Joel." She was weak and could only crawl. But Maria was determined to get back to Jackson and get help. "Maria!" Tommy yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria looked up at hearing her husband's voice. Tommy kneeled down next to her and helped her up onto her feet. She cried out in pain as his hand grazed her bullet wound. "What the fuck happened Maria?" Tommy asked his wife. Maria explained things as best she could. The older man growled and picked up his wife. He needed to get Maria back to Jackson but also to get Joel and tell him that Ellie was kidnapped. Maria groaned in pain and said. "Tommy hurry back Joel needs to know what happened. And when we get back I want you to go with him to bring Ellie home." Tommy nodded and headed out. He gave Maria his pistol so she could kill Infected as they moved. There weren't too many Infected hanging around except a few Runners and one Clicker.

Ellie was awakened by being roughly dropped on a hard floor of a makeshift cell. "This is the little brat killed David?" Marla asked her boyfriend. Damien nodded and wrapped an arm around Marla's shoulder. He had big plans on how to torture Ellie. But he had to keep her alive 'till Joel came to get her. "Why the fuck are you doing this?" Ellie asked the man in front of her. The teen slowly stood up. She had to be cautious around this man since he seemed very unstable. Damien looked at the teen. "Every action comes with a price. This is the price you pay for killing my brother. I loved David and you took him away from me you stupid little whore!" Damien yelled. Marla looked on silently watching how things would play out. She could tell that Ellie was smart and that she knew how to gain people's trust. "David was an asshole. He tried to cut me

up to feed me to his little cannibalistic group and he also tried to rape me. Dude was a fucking pedophile." Ellie said grabbing the cell door.

Damien slammed the cell door with his fist and the force knocked Ellie backwards onto her ass. "My brother was into young teens I won't deny that but he was no cannibal you stupid brat. He would never do something as disgusting as eat another human being." The older man said before leaving the room. Marla looked at her. "Watch what you say girl. Damien can be a loose cannon sometimes. I'm only warning you cause I don't want you dying to early." Marla left the room. Ellie got up again and rubbed her bite mark on her arm. She couldn't help but wonder how they knew it was her who killed David. She had to get out of there and back to Maria. "Please let Maria be alive and in safe hands." Ellie whispered to herself. The redhead was worried about her friends' wellbeing. For all Ellie knew Maria was dead.

Tommy reached the cliff that stood over Jackson. "I'll have to find the path that leads around. I can't risk climbing down and holding you at the same time." Tommy said looking at Maria. Maria looked back at him and ordered. "Tommy Miller you will climb down the cliff. I'll hang onto you back. We can't waste any more time. Ellie needs our help. Now put me down so I can climb on your back." The middle aged man nodded and put her down. She had trouble standing on her own but she managed. Tommy knelt down while she attached herself to his back. Climbing down wasn't easy with Maria on his back but Tommy took his time.

Inside Jackson Joel was putting some deer meat in the smoker. A deer had wandered close to the compound and one of the workers trapped it in a net. Mathew came over and he was in a panic. "Joel come quick Tommy has returned with Maria and she looks injured." Joel nodded and ran towards the gate. He seen his brother helping a limping Maria walked towards the entrance. The darker brunette went over and grabbed the blondes other arm and helped her the rest of the way inside. "Where's Ellie Tommy?" Joel asked as they gave Maria to a group with a stretcher to take her to the medical area. Tommy looked down guiltily. He knew he'd have to tell Joel but it seemed harder than he originally thought. "She was kidnapped by someone named Damien. That bastard had his guys rape Maria repeatedly. I don't know why she was kidnapped Maria didn't tell me too much. But as I entered the town where I found her I saw a group of men heading west. I think it might've been them." Tommy explained.

Joel clenched his fists and punched the wall. Whoever kidnapped Ellie this time would pay their. Tommy put a hand on his older brother's' shoulder and squeezed slightly. "Joel I know that you just want to run into battle guns blazing but now is not the time for rash actions like that. It may have worked for you in the past but these men are organized. They knew when and where to look for Ellie. Only planning our next move carefully will be the only way we can safely retrieve Ellie." Joel knew what Tommy was saying. He could also see that Tommy was trying to think logically. Nodding Joel took a deep breath and followed his brother to the command room. They needed a plan and a damn good one at that. "Alright what do we know about these assholes?" Joel asked has he loaded a few guns. Tommy helped load the guns and told Joel what he knew. "From what Maria told me it's that the one in charge was David's twin and he wants revenge on you and Ellie for what happened last winter. The girls met up with some guy named Elton while fighting off a pack of Clickers and a Bloater. He led them to a shack where they waited for David and his crew to arrive. Maria said they were told it was a hunting party on the way back."

The darker brunette let this information soak in. He wasn't sure what he could do. The people they were after were located somewhere out west and that David's brother was leading the group. Tommy watched his brother. It was clear that Joel was trying to think of a rational plan. "I know you said that we need a plan and the only thing that comes to mind is to head over there and sneak our way in. We could silently take them out until we find where their keeping Ellie. Or we go in guns blazing and take them on all at once. I personally think the first plan would better in our favor." Tommy suggested. Joel nodded but he had a slightly similar plan to the first option that the younger brunette pitched. "Well I have something we can add to that plan. We go out that way and look for one of the small hunting parties and take one or two and kill the rest. The ones we capture we bring back here to torture the information out of them. That's what I did last winter and it worked out for me then." Joel said as he looked over the map of the surrounding towns.

The door opened and Maria walked in. "Alright boys so what are we gonna do?" The battered woman asked. The blonde walked over to Tommy and Joel. She was having trouble walking but that wasn't going to stop her. The younger of the brothers looked over at the other one and gave it some serious thought. "We'll do your plan Joel but you have to promise me that we won't be hurting any children we find in the hunting party." Tommy said as he helped his wife into a chair. Joel checked the map for possible towns to search. "I wouldn't dream of it Tommy. You should know me better than that I'm not Killer." Joel and Tommy used to belong to a hunter back and the leaders' nickname was Killer. He taught Joel everything about torture and causing the most amount of pain with the minimal amount of effort.

Over in Morgan, Wyoming Damien had just gotten back to the with Ellie in tow. "Let go of me you fuck face!" Ellie yelled as she struggled against Damien and Elton. Ellie had gotten lose by picking the lock on the cell door. It had taken some effort but they finally had caught her and forced her back into the cell. Damien threatened the redhead. "Don't try that again or else I'll send a group of my men to wipe out that fucking community you love so fucking much!" Ellie didn't like that look in his eye. It reminded her of Marlene when she was mad. "She put up one hell of a fight. I bet that blonde friend of yours is either dead or just making it back to that crap town." Elton said. Damien opened her backpack and started to rummage through it. He found ammo, food and some comics. One item stood out. It was a note and it looked old. "Ah a letter from dear old mother how sentimental." Damien put the note back in the bag and took the ammo and food.

The three adults left with that and made their way to a make shift town hall. Elton pulled out a whistle and blew it three short times. That was the signal for a town meeting. Men women and children all came to the hall and took their seats. "Alright everyone we've called you hear for a very important reason and that is so we can prepare for an attack. The guardian named Joel will be on his way here within the next few days or possibly the following weeks. Now he will most likely be armed and dangerous. Also he might be traveling with his younger brother Tommy, who will also be armed." Damien said as he made eye contact with every man woman and child in that room. Marla stepped up and continued from where her boyfriend left off. "He will be coming here with intent to kill and we want everyone above the age of fourteen armed and ready to fight. All children thirteen and younger will be kept in the school house with ten women and ten men for protection. Keep your eyes and ears on high alert."

The people nodded and stood up. Standing up the townsfolk saluted their leaders then left to get geared up. Elton sighed and sat in one of the seats. "Damien this guy is a master at what he does. He took out most of David's crew and no doubt his brother is just as skilled." The young man said with worry staining his voice. The older man reloaded his shotgun and replied. "They may be skilled but we'll have both men and woman on our side most of who survived their attack on David's camp and want revenge. They'll be overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people after them. It's a fitting end really." Just then they heard something smash outside. Marla went over to the windows and peeked out pistol at the ready. Two teens had been arguing and they knocked over a clay pot.

The blonde stood and grabbed his gear. "I best go keep an eye on the brat." With that he left the room and headed back for the makeshift prison they were keeping Ellie in. Damien sighed and grabbed his own weapon. "He will not survive his visit to our little township and neither will thefucking kid." Marla reached out and put a hand on his arm. "Please darling don't stress too much. I worry about you." There was a genuine concern and worry in her voice and in her eyes. Damien smiled and put his hand over hers. "I know my darling and soon these bastards will pay for what they did to my brother." With that Damien left to check the towns' warehouses.

Outside of Jackson Joel was loading up his horse. Tommy finished strapping the pack to his own horse. Going by horse was a bit more risky but it was also faster. "Tommy I need you to promise me something." Joel said his tone taking on a slightly darker meaning. Tommy looked at his older brother and nodded. "Yeah sure of course Joel. What is it ya need?" Tommy asked not sure if he liked the answer he would receive. The older man breathed out a shaky breathe and looked the younger man in the eye. "No matter what happens you get Ellie out of there. She is the top priority of this mission. Even if you have to leave me behind you get her back here to Jackson." Joel told Tommy. The light brunette stared at his brother but gave his word that Ellie would be safe no matter what. He didn't like this. Knowing Joel the way he did he knew that Joel might be planning not come back at all.

Maria watched from on top of the wall. She could tell by the look on her husbands' face that something was wrong. It probably had to with whatever Joel just told him. It couldn't've been good news. She watched as they saddled up and rode off towards the West. Joel rode behind Tommy and kept a two foot distance between them. "We should try to find a trail soon so were not out in the open." Tommy suggested slowing his pace some. Joel nodded and kept an eye for a trail. Soon they found one almost twenty feet ahead. They turned onto the pathway and increased their riding speed. Ellie needed them. "When we find a group of those assholes let's try to take them out silently as we can. So either Shiv them or use the bow." Joel said to Tommy. For once the older brother didn't want to cause a big ruckus. This surprised the younger man but he agreed none the less.

Back in Morgan Ellie was staring out the window. Elton was keeping a very close eye on Ellie. "Take a fucking picture it'll last longer jackass." Ellie said glancing at her so called guard. Elton growled and was ready to retaliate when Damien entered the room. The dark brunette looked in on Ellie then sat next to Elton. "Elton I need you to guard the food storage. I have Marla on the front gate. I'll stay here with the girl." Damien said as he reloaded his gun. The red haired teen listened intently to their conversation. She needed a way of warning them to stay away. A closer inspection of the bars on the window revealed that they were loose around the edges and could easily be pulled off. Damien looked over and saw her examining the bars. He didn't like that one bit. "Don't even think about trying to escape again." Ellie had been so deep in thought that she hadn't seen him watching her. Elton left the room and went to guard the supply shed.

Joel fired off his shotgun and hit one of the hunters right in the face. Tommy peeked around the tree and told his brother. "There's only a few left. One of them is a teenager leave him. He could be useful." The elder nodded and quickly dispatched the other two. "Please don't hurt me!" The teen yelled dropping his weapon. Tommy walked over and picked up the pistol. "Look son we don't want to hurt ya. Now can you help us?" The teen nodded and replied. "My name is Jamie and yes i can help you. But if I'm going to help you get to the town you have to take me back with you. I hate this life here but leaving on my own would mean certain death. Do we have a deal?" Jamie seemed so desprate that Joel and Tommy agreed to his terms. "FIne now where are they keeping Ellie?" Joel asked. He needed to find her soon. A bad feeling was starting to crawl up his spine.

The trio made their way towards town. Jamie ran towards Marla at the gate. "Marla come quickly those two attacked my group. Tony sent me to get help." Marla was not convinced. Something about this seemed odd and raised her gun. "Then why is there movement in those trees? Did you fucking lead them here? You traitor!" A knife found it's way into her forhead. "Man she was annoying. She was the only one guarding the entrance. Not very smart if you ask me. Now Jamie where are they keeping Ellie?" Joel said coming out of the tree line. The need pointed in towards the big church in the distance. "She's being kept there. Be careful Damien expects that your coming for him and he plans on killing you Joel. You and Ellie." Jamie explained. The church in the distance had a tall bell tower.

Ellie ripped the bars off the window and threw them to the ground. It was hard but she managed to do it. She climbed out and scaled down the wall. Reaching the ground Ellie ran for it. She needed to find a way out of town and back to Jackson before Tommy and Joel tried to rescue her. Damien had a trap waiting for them and he would sacrafice anyone to make it happen. In some ways he was worse than David. The sun was just starting to set. The town was slowly being covered in darkness. Infected could be heard nearby. It sounded like Clickers and Runners. Their might have been some Stalkers as well but it was hard to tell. Ellie slowly made her way through town. She found an empty house and inside was a pistol with some Ammo. Sitting on the counter was her backpack still with all of her belongings. Grabbing her bag she stuffed as much ammo as he could carry into it and left the building. There wa a loud screech behind her then a sharp pain coursed through Ellie's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie screamed as a Runner bit into her upper arm. She grabbed her pistol and shot it twice in the face. It let go and fell to the ground. "Jeez that was great Ellie. Now their gonna know you escaped and that you're armed. And the worst part is that there's Infected everywhere." Ellie said to herself. The teen looked around then silently continued on. A group of men were standing around a steel drum trying to keep warm. "God it's fucking freezing. Wait what was that?" One of the guys asked. A Clicker ran forward and bit into the man's neck ripping the vein apart. The other men cried out and killed the Clicker. One of them raise their gun and killed the man who was bit. Ellie watched from around a corner. She wasn't about to mess with them. The men silently walked around looking for more Infected. The redhead snuck up behind one of the men and quietly knifed him. She left him there.

Damien was in a very bad mood. His prisoner escaped and the Infected had made their way into town. It was not going as planned. "When I find that little whore I'm going to strangle her so hard." Damien whispered to himself. Peeking around the corner of a nearby house he saw Joel and Tommy making their way through the town. Joel stopped and raised his gun. "Tommy were being watched. So be careful alright. And we shouldn't split up." Joel said. Tommy nodded and looked around. He didn't see anyone but he trusted his brothers instincts. Damien chuckled and held up his gun. Clickers could be heard heading their way. It would be very easy to get the Infected to attack them but Damien would rather do it himself. Ellie made her way around a corner and almost into Damien.

The redhead reached into her bra and slowly pulled out her switchblade. It would be easy to sneak up on him and kill him. Ellie slowly crept up on the man in front of her. This was how she subdued David. Raising her knife she posed to strike. Damien turned around and seen Ellie. He grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. "What do you think you're doing you stupid brat?" The brunette man asked as he put pressure on her neck. Ellie cried out in pain and struggled against the man. Joel came around the corner and pointed a gun at him. "Release her right now. She's not the one you want." Joel put his finger to the trigger. Tommy raised his gun but kept his eyes on Ellie. "Oh you stupid man I was hoping to kill both you and her. So why would i let her go?" Damien asked sarcasm dripping in his voice. The teen kicked the man in front of her right his his balls. He dropped her and she ran behind Joel. Taking the shotgun off of Tommy's back pack Ellie pointed it at Damien.

Damien looked at the three pointing guns right at his face. Smirking the deranged man pulled out a bottle and smashed it on against the wall. It had made quite a loud shatter. Clickers could be heard coming and they were coming fast. Damien took this chance to escape just as the Clickers reached Tommy. Tommy stabbed it in the face killing it instantly. Joel fired into the cloud of Clickers and Runners. "Ellie cover me in gonna make a Molotov!" Joel yelled over the noise of the gunshots and the sounds of the Infected. Ellie nodded and blew the head off of a Runner. The older man kneeled down and crafted several Molotov cocktails. Tommy picked one up and tossed it into the crowd. "Oh shit guys we gotta move. I see a Bloater. We'll be sitting ducks." Ellie said moving into a house. Tommy and Joel follow her inside. The trio reloaded their weapons.

"I fucking hate Bloaters their so annoying. And they take to long to fucking kill." Tommy said as he peeked out of the window. The Bloater was making it's way towards them. Joel cursed under his breathe and tossed the Molotov right at the giant Infected. It screeched in pain while trying to decide where it came from. Ellie picked up a nail bomb & tossed it past the Bloater. Multiple Infected made their way over to it. The bomb exploded killing several Clickers and caused major damage to the biggest Infected. Tommy pumped three rounds from his shotgun into it and the Bloater fell over dead. The red headed teen killed the last of the Clickers. The trio sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. "Ellie are you alright?" Joel asked. He had been very worried about the teen.

Ellie nodded and hugged Joel. "I'm alright Joel let's just go home." Joel nodded and stood up. He had a plan but for it to work Tommy would have to keep his promise no matter what. "I suggest we get a move on before anymore Infected or worse town folk show up." Tommy said. Jamie came in and put his gun on the table. "Guys there's more Infected on the way towards town. A lot more than the last batch." It was clear that the teen boy was panicking slightly. "Calm down son . Everything will be alright. Now how do we find our way out of this place without running into any more Infected or townsfolk?" Joel asked Jamie. Ellie fixed her sleeve to cover her new bite mark. Jamie happened to see the movement.

"Oh my God! She's Infected!" The dark teen yelled as he pulled out his pistol. Tommy grabbed the gun and pinned the boy's' wrist against the floor. "You will not shoot her. She is immune to the Cordyceps Brain Infection. Ellie will ot turn into one of those things." The light brunette explained to the youth. Jamie nodded and his wrist was released. "But how is she Immune? I've never heard of something like this." Jamie asked rubbing his now slightly sore wrist. Ellie rubbed her inner arm where her first bite was. "We don't know why. But the Cordyceps in my brain mutated and grew differently preventing Infection." Ellie said with a slightly sad note to her voice. Joel sighed and picked up his bag. He needed to get going before anyone tried to stop him. "Tommy do you remember the promise you made me on the way here? Well now is the time for you to keep it." With that being said the older man hopped through the window.

Tommy had to grab Ellie so she wouldn't follow Joel out the window. "Ellie stop it right now. He made me promise that no matter what I would get you back to Jackson. Even if he was left behind. When a southern man makes a promise he keeps it." Ellie grabbed Tommy's shirt and started to sob. She buried her face into his shoulder and let the tears flow freely since that might've been the last time see didn't want to leave behind her new father but sometimes you have take the opportunities that are given to you. Jamie reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. He understood what is was like to lose someone very important. "It'll be alright. Joel will come home. I'll stay behind and make sure he gets out safe and sound.I promise." Jamie said. He was very serious and intended to keep his dark skinned teen nodded and jumped out the window heading in the same direction as Joel.

Ellie hated leaving anyone else behind but there wasn't a choice in this matter. The light brunette guided the red haired tee from the home. They made their way towards the edge of town. Tommy wanted to get Ellie home as quick as he could. He didn't want to run into Infected. "Tommy I know you made a promise to Joel but I need you to promise me something. When you get me back to Jackson please you have to come back here to get Joel and Jamie. I can't lose anyone else. Especially now. Please promise me." Ellie practically begged. Tommy looked at the girl and nodded. "Alright Ellie once you're safe with Maria I'll come back and get Joel." The pair was almost to the edge when they heard a click of a gun behind them. "Don't fucking move another muscle you fucking scumbags." Elton said raising his double barrel shotgun at them. The blonde slowly walked over to the pair ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

Somewhere else in town Damien was gathering anyone of his followers that would be willing to travel and leave their home behind. Not many were willing to follow him. It was only seven children. Three girls ages twelve, fourteen and fifteen. The ages of the four boys are eight, ten, eleven, thirteen. The rest of the towns folk that were unwilling to leave were left in the shed. The doors were locked and a molotov cocktail was thrown threw the window on the door. The children gasps in horror as they watched the man they trusted murder their friends and family for no other reason than disloyalty. They couldn't understand why the man they trusted and respected do something so horrible as this. Damien grabbed the kids and pushed them towards a van he had waiting on the side. "Now all of you in the truck or the same fate will happen to you." The man ordered. Slowly all the kids climbed into the back of the box truck and the door was locked shut.

Joel tackled Damien to the ground and started to pound his face in. Damien tried to block the attack by putting his arms up. "You fucking Jackass! I'll kill you for taking my daughter! Jamie came running over. The smell coming from the burning building was so horrible that the teen nearly gagged. There was no hope for saving the people inside. Damien grabbed Joel's arm and twisted it until the older man rolled off him. Joel groaned in pain and tried to shake the deranged man off of him. "You stupid fuck. You really thought you could get rid of me that easily? Keep dreaming. Then again you won't be dreaming for much longer. I'm gonna kill you then I'll go to Jackson and kill your precious baby brother and his whore wife. Then after i kill him I'll go kill that fucking brat you call a daughter. And after that I'll burn that whole fucking community to the fucking ground. You coming here was a pretty stupid idea. You doomed not only your life but those you care about and every single person in Jackson." Damien explained.

The teen boy ran over and tackled the older man who used to be his leader. The pair tumbled to the ground "Damien if you want to kill Joel or anyone else you'll have to kill me first you sick son of a bitch." Jamie challenged. He was was prepare to sacrifice himself so Joel could return to Ellie safe and sound. Just like he promised. Joel pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the man on the ground. "That is a very noble thing of you Jamie. But i can't let you do that. You have your whole life ahead of you. Now take the trunk and get those young ones to Jackson." Joel said to the dark teen beside him. Damien looked between them. He hated being out numbered. Where the fuck was Elton when he was needed. The dark haired man took his opening and lunged for the gun. It had caught Joel off guard and the duo slammed to the ground. The gun slid out of reach from the force of impact. It landed right at Jamie's feet.

"No one is leaving here without my permission! You're not going anywhere unless I say so you fucking bastards. You killed my brother James. He was a good boy and you fucking murdered him along with the rest of the town. You stupid cunt." Elton could barely control his anger. He had the end of the gun against Ellie's chin. The red headed teen wasn't scared of him. All he did was find a way to piss her off. Tommy slowly moved his hand towards the pistol in his left pocket. The blonde man noticed this and hit Tommy in the nose with the butt of the gun. The teen took this opportunity to pull out her switchblade and pierced it into Eltons chest and straight through his heart. Ellie twisted the knife and tore it from his body pulling his heart out with the blade. Elton slumped over lifeless. "God that was fucking disgusting. I think I'm gonna puke Tommy." Ellie wiped her knife on Elton's shirt then ran over to the nearest house. She spewed everything in her stomach all over the ground. It wasn't much to begin with. Tommy followed her over and rubbed her shoulders. "Let's get home."

The dark skinned teen picked up the gun and pointed it at Damien The man never noticed the gun had been picked up or that it was pointed right at him. Joel did notice and tried to get the crazy man on top of him in the right position for a clean headshot. Jamie turned off the safety and pressed it against the back of Damien's head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Jamie? You would actually shoot me. The man who provided you with food, shelter and gave you a fucking propose?"Damien asked the youth standing over him. Loyalty was everything to Damien. In his mind anyone who wasn't loyal was his enemy and they didn't deserve to live. Quickly Damien turned and grabbed the pistol. "I'll see you in Hell traitor." He turned it on Jamie and pulled the trigger. Jamie fell over with a hole in his forehead and blood gushing from the bullet wound.

Joel felt rage course through his veins. The teen didn't deserve to die like that. The older man grabbed the other man tried to get the gun from his hands. The darker brunette managed to pin the other brunette man to the ground and pulled the trigger. Joel sighed in relief and got of the dead body. Finally it was over. Damien was in Hell with his sick and twisted brother David. Joel walked over to Jamie's corpse and closed the poor teens' eyes. He was a good kid. "Excuse me mister. What's going to happen to us now?" A small voice asked. One of the children had gotten out of the van. They were scared and alone in the world now. The older man felt like he needed to get them to a safe place. To Jackson. That was the best place for them.

Ellie climbed onto the horse's back and took the reins. "We're gonna have to haul ass if we wanna be in Jackson before sun down." Tommy said as he mounted his own horse. The pair guided their horses back onto the main road and headed for home. The redhead wasn't feeling too great. She had a bad feeling. Like couldn't shake that she was going to lose someone she cared about. Tommy picked up on the teens worry. "Something on your mind baby girl?" The older man asked. Ellie took a few minutes to gather her thoughts before finally answering. "Tommy ever since we left them I've been having this bad feeling that Joel wont come home. Please tell me that this feeling is wrong and he'll come back to us." The teen begged. She couldn't handle it if she lost Joel now. She needed him. Tommy slowed his horse down to a trott and replied. "Ellie I can't say that Joel will come home or not. But I know for a fact that no matter what happens he will never stop fighting till he has you back in his arms."

Tommy's words gave Ellie hope that Joel will return even if he comes back injured. At least he'd be with his family. The teen nodded and snapped the reins. The horse whinnied and took off running towards Jackson. Tommy laughed and snapped his reins so he could keep up with the teenage all the way home. In the man's eyes Ellie was just like his niece Sarah. Almost like they were the same person. Even Joel could see how very similar Sarah and Ellie are. "Ellie I want to Thank you. You save Joel. He was so close to a mental break down. Ever since we lost Sarah he hasn't been the same. Now hes like his old self again and it's all thanks to you. It's almost like twenty years of guilt has been lifted off of his shoulders. I'm grateful to have my big brother back." Tommy said smiling. The redheaded teen smiled back but wasn't sure on how to responde to something like that. It was a shock to her.

Joel helped the little girl back into the truck. "Alright I'll get all of ya some place safe. So just hang on and don't be scared." He closed the truck and locked it. CLickers could be heard heading for the truck. And by the sound of it there was way more than he could handle alone. Joel quickly got into the front cab of the truck just as a runner slammed against the door. It left a huge dent and cracked the window. The brunette man started the engine and slammed on the gas petal. They took off but a bloater managed to grab the passenger door. The force of the acceleration and the strength of the Bloater ripped the door straight from the truck. A Runner latched onto the open door space and pulled Itself into the cab with Joel. Joel reached into his front pocket and pulled out a pistol.

The Infected grabbed Joel's arm and bit down hard. He screamed in pain. Raising his gun Joel aimed as best he could while steering and shot the Runner square in the forehead. Joel pushed the dead Infected out of the truck. "Fuck this isn't good at all. Ellie and Tommy won't be happy to see this." Joel said to himself. A Bloater stepped into the path of the on coming truck. Upon impact the Infected burst all over the front of the truck. Joel turned on the windshield whipers and quickly steered the van out of town as best he could. He turned onto the main road that went to Jackson. This sucked for Joel. He had been bit and that meant only one thing. His life was over whether he turned into an Infected or he was killed or he commited suicide. It took almost several to reach Jackson. Maria was on top of the wall doing patrol when she saw the truck. She pulled out her radio and called her husband. "Tommy I think this truk is Joel. But incase it isnt get the guys ready." The blonde climbed down and waited at the gate rifle in hand.

Ellie got to the gate jus seconds after Tommy. They pulled open the doors together. Tommy and Maria raised their guns and pointed them at the truck. Joel climbed out of the truck and walked around to the back of the truck. He opened the back of it and helped the children down. "Alright kids this is a safe place. Maria will make sure your well taken care off. Right Maria?" Joel asked. The blonde leader nodded as she shouldered her rifle. Tommy came over and pulled the older man into a tight embrace. How ya doing baby brother? Ya'll make it back without a problem?" Joel asked returning the tight embrace. The younger brother was so happy to have the man back thahe couldn't answer at first. Tommy chuckled and said, "Joel you son of a bitch. We had some trouble with Elton but we got out of it just fine. Also your never leaving me ever again." Ellie pushed between them and wrapped Joel in her arms. She never wanted to let him go again. Joel smiled and hugged her back. He was going to miss this. Maria came over and noticed blood on the darker brunettes arm and shirt. "Hey Joel what happened to your arm?" Maria asked asked her brother-in-law. Her voice was filled with concern.

Joel kept quiet for a few minutes. This isn't how he wanted them to find out that he was Infected. Ellie grabbed the mans arm and looked at the bite. "It's just like mine. He's Infected. Joel how the fuck did you get Infected?" Ellie was pissed and sad at the same time. She had seen what happens when you get bit. First it was Riley then it was Tess. Next was Sam. Now it was Joel. The one person she never thought she'd loose, especially like this. Joel pulled Ellie back into is embrace and explained. "I was trying to get out of that town with these kids safetly but a Bloater ripped off the passenger door. A Runner made it into the cabwith me and bit my arm before I could get my gun out. I'm sorry baby girl. I never meant for something like this to happen. I swear on it. But it's also a sorta of good thing. I'm an old man. I can't do everything i used to be able to do. Besides my our luck had to run out sometime." Joel held the teen in his arms. He didn't have much time left to be with her anyway.

Tommy stared at his brother. He knew what he had to do and this was something he didn't wanna do. Maria why don't you get these kids inside and settled in. I need to talk with Joel in private." the light haired brunette said to his blonde wife. Maria could see the pain in Tommy's eyes and nodded. She looked at Joel. "I'm glad I met you Joel. You were a big help around here and I know it made Tommy happy that you came to live here." Maria said then gave him a one armed hug. Joel put his arm around her and squeezed a little bit. He released her and she took the seven children inside. Ellie knew what Tommy was going to do. It had to be done or Joel would turn. There was just no possible way around it. Joel wasn't Immune like Ellie. "Joel why do you have to leave me like this?" The redheaded teen asked. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung on tightly.

Joel looked at Tommy then at Ellie. "Baby girl I've had this since my high school days and I want you to have it. It was my Father's. That way you have something to keep close to your heart of mine. Hopefully it wll provide you with some comfort when I'm gone." Joel said. He reached into his shirt and pulled out an alligator tooth on a silver chain. Joel took it off and put it around Ellies neck. The tooth rested on her heart. The necklace was originally meant for Sarah if she had survived but now it was Ellies'. The redhead nodded and whipped a small tear from her cheek. "Joel this is totally fucked up. But I'm glad Marlene asked you to take me to the Fireflies. Even if it was a bust. We healed each other and I'm glad we got stuck together." Ellie said as she hugged Joel for the last time. Tommy put his hands on Ellie's shoulders and said. "Ellie head on inside. Me and Joel have some stuff to discuss" The teen looked at both men. They both had hard looks on their faces. Ellie nodded and slowly walked back inside.

"Tommy I know what your going to do. I don't blame you one bit. In fact i wouldn't want anyone else to put a bullet in my brain." Joel said. The younger brother nodded and pulled the elder brother in for one last hug. Tommy hated thwe fact that it was up to him to Kill Joel. "Joel do not think for one motherfucking minute that I even want to do this. I"m doing this because I know that I have to. And I know you don't want to become one of those fucking things." Tommy squeezed the man in his armsl. Joel nodded. He understood how Tommy was feeling. Tommy pulled his rifle off of his shouder and Joel grabbed it. "Don't hold back baby brother. And take good care of Ellie and Maria. I love you Tommy. Joel said. Tommy nodded and raised the gun. "I love you too big brother." Taking aim and Tommy pulled the trigger.

The next day had an taste of sadness in the air. Almost all of Jackson had gathered in the Cemetary. They were having a funeral for Joel. "Joel you will be missed very much. Your with your daughter Sarah now. You were a good father, maybe not the best but you had it were it counted most. You were doing the best you could as a single father. I just wish you were still hear with us." Tommy said as he placed a white rose on the fresh grave. Maria put her hand on her husbands arm in comfort. She could tell he was having a hard time adjusting to this. Ellie stepped up and placed a rose next to the one Tommy had put down. She stepped back and said. "Joel was more than my best friend. He was my protector and my adoptive father. Joel was the only person who never abanded me. Even when times were tough and he could've left me for dead but he never did. Joel i love you and I'll miss you. Goodbye." The teen wiped a tear from her eye.

Tommy pulled Ellie back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He understood what she was feeling The two of them needed each other more then anyone could possibly understand. "Ellie that was very sweet. Joel loved you very much. That would've made him smile." Tommy said. Ellie nodded and held onto the older man's arms. She needed the comfort they provided. Ellie was so close to breaking down in tears. The funeral had ended a while ago but Tommy, Maria and Ellie had stayed at the grave to mourn Joel on a more personal level. Maria looked at Tommy and Ellie. She felt bad for them. They were the ones closest to Joel "Tommy I'm gonna head back and start moving Ellie's belongings into our place." The blonde woman said before hugging her husband and Ellie. They returned the embraced. Maria left after they released her. "So Tommy what do we do now?" Ellie asked.

Alright that is the end of this Fanfic. I hope you all like it. Now if you want a oneshot sequal I will make one if there are at least ten comments asking for a sequal. My next Fanfic will be of Until Dawn. The pairing will be Chris and Josh having some drunken sex-capades hours before the prank that caused Beth and Hannah's deaths. I'll see you soon.


End file.
